powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Memorase
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Memorase is a killer whale-themed demon and the primary antagonist of the episode "The Last Ranger". Character History Memorase first attacks Mariner Bay to lure out the Power Rangers. The Rangers (with the exception of the Pink Ranger as she stayed behind to help a boy) encounter the monster and did battle with their V-Lancer's, but they were all out matched, he then erased the Red, Yellow, Green and Blue Rangers memories of being Lightspeed Power Rangers and teleports away. He returns to the city along with his master Diabolico and attacks Mariner Bay once again, the Pink Ranger tries to take him on her own but she was quickly out matched. The other Rangers (with the exception of Carter for he had not gotten his memories back) comes in to aid her, but Memorase summons an army of Batlings to keep them busy, he knocks Dana out of her Ranger mode and as much as she tries, she was out matched, Memorase was about to make the fatal blow on Dana until the Red Ranger (who had just regained his memories) came to the rescue and kicks the demon away, Dana morphed into the Pink Ranger and gives Memorase a mighty kick, Memorase was no match for the Red and Pink Rangers team work and after the Yellow, Green and Blue Rangers fought off all of the Batlings they destroy him with the Thermal Blaster Boaster Mode. Jinxer revived him as a giant and the Rangers summon the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord to form the Lightspeed Solarzord and did battle with Memorase, he attempted to use his Mega Blast attack on the Zord, but it had no effect on the Megazord as it just absorbed it, with its cannons charged, the Lightspeed Solarzord fired its mega cannons and ultimately destroys Memorase once and for all. Personality Memorase was cold, ruthless and (like most demons in Lightspeed Rescue) tooked great pleasure in destroying the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength-'''Being one of the most powerful monsters of Lightspeed Rescue, Memorase is extremely strong. Single slashes of his bladed staff easily knocked down Chad and Kelsey. After knocking them down with his Mega Blast, he could easily flip Kelsey and Joel to the ground. When fighting Dana, one slash sent her spinning to the ground and he could pin her to the ground with just one foot. After the Battlings attacked the others, he easily pinned Dana to the ground with his staff and a single slash would have killed her if Carter had not intervened. * '''Resiliance-'''Although he was not seen taking any energy attacks, since he blocked them, he was easily able to get back up from blows delivered by Dana and Carter leaping at him. * '''Teleportation: '''Memorase can teleport to any location at will. * '''Batling Summon: '''Memorase can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. * '''Hand to Hand Combat-'''Memorase is one of the greatest fighters inn Lightspeed Rescue, being able to easily cut through the Rangers with thier V-Lancers. He was easily able to knock down all five using hs cape. * Battling Summoning-Memorase can summon Battlings to aid him in combat simply by snapping his fingers. He did this when Joel attempted a jumping attack on him. Arsenal * '''Double Bladed Staff: '''Memorase is armed with a staff that aids him in combat, it is strong enough to block both Carter's Thermo Blaster and the other Ranger's Rescue Blasters at once. ** '''Energy Balls: '''Memorase can charge up his staff with red energy and fire red or pink colored energy balls from his staff, they are strong enough to take down buildings in one shot. ** '''Memory Whip: '''As his name applies: by swing his staff, he can emanated a high pitch wave that can erase any persons' memory. ** '''Energy Waves: '''Memorase can also fire red colored energy waves from his staff. ** '''Mega Blast: '''Memorase's strongest attack. By flashing his eyes, he can swing his staff in full force and fire a red colored energy blast, it is powerful enough to take out a whole row of buildings in one blast and wipe out four of the Rangers with only three waves. * '''Demon Cape: '''Memorase possess a cape that also holds several abilities. ** '''Instant Teleportation-'''Memorase can twirl his cloak to vanish and leave it on the ground whilst he teleported. ** '''Throwing Weapon-'''Memorase can throw his cloak as a distraction so that he can attack the Rangers. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Memorase is voiced by Marc Caldera Notes *Memorase's name comes from the words '''Memory '''and '''Erase, which actually fits due to his purpose role in the episode. *In the corresponding GoGoFive episode, the reason why Memorase's equivalent couldn't fight Dana's equivalent is due to a weakness that putters his moves when fighting a woman; this obviously was changed due to Lightspeed Rescue having two females, of which Kelsey is affected by his initial attack and Dana was not. *He speaks with an Australian accent. *Memorase is one of the most powerful monsters of Lightspeed Rescue, crippling every Ranger (except for Dana) and easily being abke to take out large numbers of buildings with a single attack. After Diabolico ordered him to destroy the city, his attacks were clearly shown anihalating large swathes of Mariner Bay. See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters